The present invention relates to a hair dryer mount and more particularly to a hair dryer mount capable of supporting a variety of conventional hair dryers and permitting the flow of air to be directed in any desired direction while leaving the user's hands free.
There is a need for a mount which will hold a hair dryer and permit the air flow to be directed in any desired direction while the hands of the user are free to style and comb the hair. Usually when one uses a hair dryer, one holds the dryer in one hand and a comb or brush in the other and manipulates the hair dryer to direct the air flow through the hair from various positions so that all of the hair can be thoroughly dried. Most hair dryer users use the hair dryer to style the hair while it is being dried. Many hair styles require the use of both hands to hold the hair in proper position while it is being combed and brushed so that the desired styling can be achieved. This is easily accomplished if two people are involved in the styling; one person to hold the hair dryer and aim the direction of the flow and another person to style the hair. A fixed mount for the hair dryer does not provide a useful solution because the user must move the head with respect to the fixed mount. This makes the styling difficult because the position of the body must be frequently changed. It is also more difficult to use a mirror under these circumstances.
What is needed is a hair dryer mount that is able to accomodate a variety of different kinds of hair dryers and which can suspend the hair dryer in any position relative to the user's head. It is also necessary that the positon of the hair dryer and the direction of the flow may be easily changed from one position to another without having to disengage the support mechanism, move the hair dryer and then re-engage the mechaninsm. What is needed is a hair dryer mount that can be pushed from one position to another without need of adjusting the hair dryer support and which will stay in the desired position without further adjustment once it is put in place.